Life Line
by Daisyangel
Summary: Grams is in trouble and Warrick needs his life line. Nick Warrick slash, if you don't like, don't read! RR, please.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Life Line

Author: Dacia

Rating PG for mild swearing

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with CSI.

Pairing Nick/Warrick

Summary: Grams is in troble and Warrick needs his life line.

It was a slow night at the Las Vegas crime lab and the night shift CSI's were just catching up on paper work. All of a sudden Judy walked into the break room. "Warrick there's a phone call for you. Apparently they tried to call your cell but it was off and they couldn't find Nick's number." Warrick just nodded and picked up the phone, wondering who it was."

Hello."

"is this Warrick Brown?"

"Yes this is how may I help you?"

"Are you the Grandson of Elise Marie Brown?"

"Yes I am what's wrong with her?"

"My name is Dr. Jack Stewart at Desert Palms Hospital. Your grandmother was brought in earlier tonight she had a stroke and hit her head when she fell. She is in a coma and is in critical condition. You and a Mr. Nick Stolks were on her emergency contact list."

"I'll be right their!" Warrick said as he dropped the phone and sank to the floor and wrapped his arms around himself and began to rock back and forth.

"'Rick?" Nick asked worriedly as he got up and walked over to his lover. As he got closer he saw that Warrick was shaking and that the pone was laying next to him and someone was saying hello.

"Hello, my name is Nick Stokes how can I help you?"


	2. Chapter 2

888888888  
"Who has information on Elise Brown?" Warrick asked the ICU clerk, almost getting in her face.

"Warrick, calm down. Is Dr. Stewart available?" Nick asked as he placed a comforting hand on Warrick's shoulder.

"Yes he is, and you are?"

"Nick Stokes and this is Warrick Brown," Nick replied.

"I will let him know that you're here. Please have a seat over there and he will be with you momentarily."

"Thanks very much for your help, Wendy," Nick said, looking at her nametag.

"No problem, glad to help."

"I'm sorry for getting in your face. It's just that she's the only person who truly raised me. I never had a mother and my Grams is as close as I get, so I'm sorry for acting so harshly."

"I totally understand, no harm done."

"Thanks very much, ma'am." Wendy just nodded as the two guys turned and headed over to sit in the hard plastic seats against the wall.

8888888888

Nick looked up to see a tall gray-haired man walking over to him, consulting his clipboard. Nick stood up with Warrick right on his heels. "Dr. Stewart?""

Yes, and are you Nick Stokes and Warrick Brown?"

"Yes how's Grams doing, Doctor?" Warrick asked anxiously.

"I won't lie to you; she's in very critical condition. The stroke has affected primarily the right side of her body. She is also in a coma, as I have already told you. She has about a fifty/fifty chance of surviving, but even if she does survive unfortunately I do not think she will make a full recovery," Dr. Stewart replied, answering their silent question.

"Can we see her?" Nick asked as he grabbed on to Warrick's hand for support.

"Yes she's in room 308 and is there anyone else that you want to put on the visitors list?"

"Yes, Catherine Willows, Sara Sidle, Gil Grissom, and Greg Sanders," Warrick replied.

"I will do that for you, Mr. Brown."

"Call me Warrick, please."

"Very well, I will do that for you, Warrick. Now if you will follow me I will take you to your Grandmother's room," Dr. Stewart said as he turned and headed down the hall with Nick and Warrick on his heels.

8888888888

The sight that met Warrick's eyes made him gasp and back up involuntarily. "Are you ok, Rick?" Nick asked gently.

"Yeah, she just looks so helpless," Warrick commented softly.

"I understand, but it's ok for you guys to go in and see her," Dr. Stewart reassured the anxious people in front of him. Warrick just nodded and walked silently into the room and took his place beside the hospital bed. He placed his hands in his lap and turned to get a better look at Grams. She looked so fragile and small. "Hey Grams, I'm here, and so is Nicky. I love you so much."

"It's ok for you to touch her. It will reassure her that she isn't alone," Dr. Stewart explained. Warrick reached over and took her small slender hand into his much larger one. Warrick looked around at all of the machines that, for all intents and purposes, were keeping his Grams alive and felt a wave of panic wash over him. Nick could sense Warrick's change in demeanor and turned to his lover and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Dr. Stewart can I talk to you for a moment, please?"

"Yeah sure, I will meet you out in the hall in a minute," Dr. Stewart agreed as he walked out.

"I'm gonna talk to him and call the team, will you be ok by yourself?"

"Yeah I will be fine. Nick what if she doesn't…?"

"We will deal with it if that is the case, but you have to believe that she's strong and that she's a fighter, she had to put up with you growing up after all," Nick replied with a smile.

"Watch it Stokes," Warrick commented as he attempted a glare at his boy friend, but it turned into a laugh instead. Nick just chuckled; his diversion tactic had its intended effect.

"I will be right back," Nick said as he leaned in for a quick kiss then walked into the hall to talk to Dr. Stewart. After the door closed, Warrick did something he hadn't done since Nick was in that box and then not since his childhood before that. He clasped his hands and bowed his head and prayed. "God, please watch over Grams. If it is her time to go, I will have to accept that, but please don't take her way from me yet. I'm not ready to lose her, I love her so much, amen," Warrick said softly as he let a few tears slide down his cheeks and fall on to Gram's hand that he still held in his own.

8888888888

"What can I do for you, Nick?"

"How long do you think it will take her to wake up, if she does that is?"

"I do not know. We can hope with in the next few days but even if she does wake up she may or may not survive. You understand that, don't you?"

"Yes I do and thank you for being honest with me."

"You're welcome, do you know if she has a living will?"

"I don't know, I will have to ask Warrick," Nick replied.

"Very well I have other patients I have to check on, but I will be back."

"Thank you very much, Doctor."

"You're welcome," Dr. Stewart replied. Nick turned and took out his phone. He flipped it up and pressed a familiar speed dial button.

8888888888

Grissom jumped when his cell phone rang, penetrating the silence of the break room. "Grissom."

"Hey Griss, we're at the hospital and Warrick is sitting with Grams."

"How is she doing, Nicky?""

She's not doing too well. She only has a fifty/fifty chance of surviving, but if even if she does she won't make a full recovery," Nick said softly.

"Oh I'm sorry, tell Rick that we are thinking of him and that we will be there to see you guys later today, ok?"

"I will thanks, Griss."

"You're welcome, Nick," Grissom replied as he caught Greg trying to get his attention.

"Tell him that I will bring him and Rick some clothes at the end of shift after I feed the cat, please." Greg said.

"Tell him I heard what he said and thanks," Nick said.

"He said thanks," Grissom replied.

"I have to go for now but I will see you guys later today, ok?" Nick said.

"Ok see you then," Grissom said as he hung up and turned to relay the news to the rest of the team, who agreed to meet at the hospital around 3:00 with some food for the guys.


End file.
